No place like home
by eddiehead
Summary: Sunny's getting herself down. and the only two people in her life are the adults that are to blame. It's hard being a kid when there's no fun in the world. friendship/bonding Hal/Sunny - clearly no smut or bad language - she's only 7! Set just after MGS4 (creative license on Snakes health)


**Right... first attempt at a fic for MGS and I hope I've made it worth it. Had writer's block set in on another story I'm writing, but been playing revengeance for the last few days and Sunny is too adorable so here it is. **

**feel free to review if you'd like. up to you. disclaimer yadda yadda, not mine yadda yadda - not that copyright matters on work not for profit. blabbering on now so just reads me!**

* * *

"U-uncle Hal… t-t-there ready! The eggs are ready!"

Sunny pushed the plate towards the lowly figure slumped once again over his computer. Both hands were clasped and supporting his chin as he gazed at the numbers scrolling down the command window. He didn't even bother to look up – he didn't need to…

"Not right now Sunny, I'm not really thinking of food…"

"B-b-b-but I made them f-for you…"

Hal cast his eyes gingerly to the plate. Just as he expected. A lump of white, brown and black looked back up at him. Despite all her best efforts Sunny just couldn't get those eggs right. Hal took the plate and mumbled a thanks, not even making an effort to look interested as he set the plate beside the keyboard and stared back into the array of results in front of him. Sunny stood still for a few moments. Long enough to realise that Hal wasn't going to start eating. A familiar feeling of failure overwashed her as she moved her saddened eyes towards the ground and shuffled away, once again defeated. As she headed towards the stairs she noticed that Snake had started to stir so she hurried back up as fast as she could, coming back down in moments with another plate of equally burned eggs.

"S-s-snake! You n-n-need to eat something. Here – I made you some too."

Again Sunny waited in earnest, silently begging that in his sleepy state Snake would just take the plate and start eating. Once again however she was met with the same response. Snake at least made an effort to say thanks this time, however she heard the plate hit the floor as she started back up towards the kitchen area. She sniffed back a tear and slid under the covers of the bunk bed set up for her.

"So… are you actually going to teach that kid how to cook one day? I could definitely do with something half-edible sometime soon!"

"Snake she's trying… she's only 7 you know? Besides, I just don't have the time. And you know how I am with people, let alone kids. I'd end up making it worse."

"What could be worse?! I suppose she could actually try and kill us with whatever comes out of that kitchen."

Hal shot him a piercing stare but Snake didn't seem to notice, instead deciding to carry on.

"Although, knowing her, that when they'd come out perfect!"

Hal sighed heavily. As much as he wanted to defend Sunny there was no denying it. She may be a programming genius, carefully moulded with an amazing skill set by the patriots, but it was clear they'd left the cookery training module out of her daily schedule.

"Snake, we need to go over the figures for the next launch. ETA for evac is 72 hours, and if these calculations are correct they could all be dead by then. Look at this…"

Snake bent over Hal's shoulder and observed the satellite photos being pulled up on screen. He became oblivious to Hal's words but they subconsciously sank in deep. This would be risky, and one mistake would compromise not only the mission, but the political stability in South East Asia. Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

Hal finally switched off his monitor and gazed into the empty cup of coffee beside him. He rolled his chair and stretched out long and strong, working his knees and elbows back to normality. In the still silence of the Nomad, Hal heard a faint sob…

Turning to his handheld he fired off a codec call, hoping to get a response. Luck was on his side.

"Hal… is everything ok? It must be late wherever you are, you don't normally call me during regular hours."

"I know, sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No not at all. I've not long put John to bed. So what's up."

"Sunny…"

"Is she crying again?"

Hal nodded at the screen and couldn't hide the sombre look radiating from his eyes. He was so conflicted with these issues. He knew what should be done, he didn't know if he could though…

"Hal… go talk to her."

"I can't, she doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Have you tried?"

"Well… no but… well why would she? She hasn't so far – why start now?"

"Everything has to start somewhere Hal. She clearly doesn't feel able to talk to you. You need to make the first move. Tell her it's all ok and listen to what she has to say. She's very strong willed but… she's still a child. She deserves you to be there for her. Isn't that why you took her on the Nomad?"

"What do I say to her though? I don't have a clue…"

"Go and give her a hug. Tell her you love her. Ask her how she's feeling, if there's anything she wants to talk about. Reassure her. You know? Haven't you ever seen parents work?"

"It just never comes out right. Never did."

"Hal I'm sending you an email. Print it out and take it up with you. You'll understand when you see it. Go and comfort her for a while and when the time is right things will start to flow. Just give it a go, for her sake."

Hal took a breath and looked towards the stairs. He cast a gaze to Snake's sleeping state and drew back to the screen.

"You're right… thanks Rosemary…"

_Why am I crying? I should know by now they don't want any. Why do I keep doing it? They won't change. I just want to feel like part of the team. Like I'm not invisible unless they're making fun of me. It's not like I'm asking for a family or anything._

_… family… hmm_

Sunny was brought out of her thoughts as her mattress dipped in the corner. She didn't turn around, but she didn't have to. She'd have only been met with his back anyway. His hand reached out and stroked the hair from her forehead. She kept hers eyes lightly closed so as to feign sleep. He slowly stroked down her cheek and let his hand rest on her shoulder. Sunny felt the warmth fill her and she struggled to remain still. Just as she was about to let out a smirk… the mood changed. This time it was her that heard sobbing.

"U-uncle Hal, are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry Sunny… for everything"

The words forced their way through the tears.

"I really haven't been that nice to you have I?"

"I-I understand though uncle Hal… y-y-your very b-busy!"

"I'm not too busy to notice though am I? I've let you down Sunny…"

"NO!"

She flew forward onto his lap and into his arms, wrapping them tightly around his neck.

"Don't say that Uncle Hal… you and s-s-snake, you've always l-looked out for me…"

"There's a difference though Sunny. It's only ever been when it suited us. I'm so sorry…"

Sunny daren't pull back and look at him. Tears were threatening to escape her, and Hal's were getting worse. She swallowed deep, trying to compose herself. She started to loosen her grip, but Hal did the opposite. He wrapped his arms around Sunny and held her tight in her position, before flooring her with his next sentence…

"I love you so much Sunny… I really do…"

Sunny's emotions overwhelmed her and she broke a little bit. Trying to be strong is so hard when you hear the one thing you've longed for all your life. Hal felt her legs shaking slightly so he lifted her up and walked over to the low table, sitting down and repositioning her on his knees. It was then the two pairs of eyes met, and both smiled warmly.

After a few minutes of composure Hal began to take Rosemary's advice on board and started asking questions. Both averted their eyes so as not to make the situation awkward at all.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up? Tell me what I need to do to help yeah? And I promise I will change for you ok? But I can't stand to hear you crying anymore. I want you to be honest with me ok?"

"I just… I-I can never get the eggs right u-uncle Hal. And you and s-snake, you don't tell me they're bad but I know you're thinking it. I just want t-to get it r-r-right once. I want you and Snake to want to eat them, and I know I've done a g-good job."

"I know we're both busy but I promise we will eat them straight away in future! Most of the time we're really not that hungry though – honest!"

"It's n-not just that though. When you don't like my eggs, or you tell m-me to come upstairs… I just feel l-like I'm in the w-way, like I don't b-belong here. I just want a friend that's all. Well…"

Sunny quickly hushed as she started the next sentence, mentally slapping herself for nearly letting it slip. Hal caught on though.

"Well what Sunny?"

She paused, a reddened glow spreading across her cheeks.

"You can tell me Sunny, you can tell me anything you want! I'm here."

"I want… a family…"

The admission hit Hal's face like a freight train. How could this have happened? He had had Sunny on the Nomad for 5 years now, and yet – she didn't feel like family? Hal began to panic. He didn't know what to say, and the admission made him realise all his mistakes over the years. He had treated Sunny the same way he had treated Emma, he had made the same mistake. Only this time the girl doesn't understand why. She doesn't understand the way adults work. Hal came to the blindingly obvious. Sunny was a child…

"Let's start then… right now…"

She looked at him as he smiled and set her down next to her before standing and heading towards the kitchen area.

"Come on Sunny… let's sort these eggs out shall we?"

He pulled the printed notes out as he said it and her eyes lit up.

"Wow Sunny… these taste great!"

Snake managed a sentence between shovelling the food into his mouth. He was so hungry that he probably would have settled for burned ones. These however were perfect.

"You can thank Hal for those ones… he did more than me…"

"Oh no – you taught me Sunny, I just held the instructions the first time and then you became the master!"

Snake finished up and laid the plate on the counter beside him, taking a moment to stretch before standing.

"We'll I best start getting ready. We must be over Chinese airspace by now?"

"Yeah, about an hour to the drop zone… suit up."

"Where's my…"

Sunny opened the door of the onboard shuttle. She'd prepped it with everything Snake would need on the trip.

"It's all in here Snake… and I packed you extra berry rations instead of those cigarettes!"

"A mission without a smoke… I think I'll have the burned eggs again please…"

Sunny scolded him with her eyes, standing tall with her hands on her hips. She couldn't hold it for too long though. Luckily Snake broke the standoff with a chuckle.

"Only teasing… thanks kid."

He reached out and lightly ruffled her hair, causing her to coo slightly, then retract in embarrassment. She left Snake to get ready as she sat back in front of her computer.

"Sunny… there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Now? Snake's on his way though, don't you need to talk him down?"

"He'll be at least a half hour before he needs me. Besides, this is important."

Sunny pulled her chair round to Hal's desk as he put a set of blue papers down in front of her. She picked them and started reading the first few pages lightly, not fully understanding what they were.

"It's only if you want to though – I won't force you. But if you still want a family then I'm more than happy. I've talked with Snake and… well… Snake's Snake. He doesn't mind either way. We both agreed it was up to you though, whatever you want."

"Uncle Hal, I don't understand… what are these? And there's a space there with my name and your name put together – that's weird… Sunny… Emmerich…?"

"Sunny… they're adoption papers…"

* * *

**What do you think? Worth the read? It was a lot better in my head - unfortunately I can't get that down on paper most of the time. Oh well, read, review, feel free to do as you will**


End file.
